MAGI: The Adventures of Eron, Life of a 14 Year Old Dungeon Capturer
by deathquest
Summary: "brraaaggg!" made a noise from the mans mouth as he took out a five foot roman gladius sword. He slammed the sword down six inches from Erons toes, he jumped on top of the blade and sumersaulted over the fat mans body. Eron fell on top of the man, sticking the shamshir sword into the mans forehead" When Eron awakens and finds a dungeon before him a whole world of adventure opens up


Arc One: The First Dungeon

Eron awoke with a sudden jolt, sweat dripped down the side of his face. He lay on the hot sand of a desert he didn't recognize. The light of the full moon shined on his face as he got up from the ground. _where the fuck am I?_

He started to run but the ground shook violently as he tried to keep his balance. A huge Golden tower erupted from the ground as the grains of sand fell from the sides of the towers sleek surface.

Suddenly, the ground stopped shaking after the entrance to the tower arose and shined with a bright light. Eron covered his eyes because of the entrances bright light. He wore long black Arabian pants that lay tucked into his red boots. A dark 30 inch red Syrian shamshir sword rested on a dark red sash that wrapped around his waist. A black headband was wrapped around his forehead and a red eye was drawn in the front of it.

Eron moved towards the bright light and entered the golden tower.

He suddenly found himself resting in a pool of black liquid. " SHIT! THIS IS OIL!" He scurried out of the pool and ran, he found himself walking towards two dark tunnels. _I have a gut feeling that I should go in the left tunnel, but the right tunnel seems more welcoming! _Thought Eron, his feelings were conflicted.

Eron took his shamshir sword in hand and started walking into the left tunnel, the walls of the tunnel turned from a dark red into a dark blue color and started taking a sharp and jagged surface. Out from the tunnel came a small creature made of mostly see through ice crystals. two stubby arms stuck out of its body but a large arm with sharp talons stuck out of its back.

Behind the little creature stood a fat blue skinned man with a long white beard, He reached towards his back and took out a large Roman gladius sword with ice crystals jutting out of the hilt. he did an overhead chop that sliced the monsters body in half down the middle.

"brraaaggg!"

He slammed the sword down six inches from Erons toes, he jumped on top of the blade and somersaulted over the fat mans body. Eron fell on top of the man, and stuck the shamshir swords blade through his face and jutted out from the back of the mans head.

"GRAAAGHHGGH!" the man melted into a pool of water, Eron walked on the mans watery remains. Steadily he walked deeper into the tunnel unsure of what was to come. He entered a large chamber frozen over by ice, and at the center of the large room stood a large column of ice. The column connected the ground of the chamber to the ceiling.

He walked closer to the column. _It seems that there's a circular staircase at the center of this column! _thought Eron. _I have to find a way into those staircase´s, even if my sword breaks i will get to those stairs! he thought. _A huge claw erupted from the ground in front of Eron. The ground shaked violently as a huge creature came out from the hole and stared Eron with its single eye. This monster looked just like the one that was killed by the fat person that he had killed earlier.

The creature slammed its hand down where Eron had just been moments ago. He had side stepped just as the monsters claw impaled itself into the spot he had just been in, our hero back-flipped onto the creatures smooth icy hand. Eron ran on the monsters arm until it reached the creatures head, he jumped and slashed his sword downwards. The monsters eye split in two, then splashed onto Eron in a burst of water.

Eron ran up on the side of the monsters face and made it to the back of its head. There he jumped off and landed on the ice column, the creature turned around. It slammed into the ice column just as he jumped off. when the creature made contact with the column both objects shattered into tiny bits. Its arm and the column shattered, Eron landed on the ground and in celebration climbed up the stairs into the next room.

Crunching noises came from the bottom of Erons boots as he made his way up, The ice shattering into smaller pieces and fell towards the bottom of the chamber. Eron asked himself how much more obstacles were going to come his way. In the next room he entered there was a sudden drop in the temperature of the rooms atmosphere. He peered deeper into the icy chamber, he noticed that he was not alone another person was there fighting one of the ice creatures.

The person was about his size with blonde hair and eyes the color of gold. He was wearing a dark blue tunic that was worn slanted to his left, he wore black boots and had scars on his arms that resembled bites. _Isnt that the former balbadd prince?_ thought Eron. His name is Alibaba Saluja, he was carrying his small sword that housed his djinn Amon. Alibaba held his sword in his right hand with one hand. His hand lay behind his back as he slashed the monster repeatedly in the stomach. Alibaba was using a technique called bona fed(royal swordplay)

Alibaba side stepped to the left as the creatures back arm reached for his neck. Witha single slash to the right the creatures hand fell to the floor and shattered. Alibaba muttered "Amol Dherrsaiqa" a large vortex of flames circled around the small sword, flames twirled around the blade. He stepped back and with a burst of speed thrust the sword into the monsters chest. As the flames enveloped its every being, only a cloud of mist was left in the spot it was standing.

Alibaba turned and faced Eron, a surprised expression on his face.  
'' I didn't know someone had entered the dungeon as well!'' said Alibaba. Eron replied with a bow, "Sir Alibaba-kun it is a great honor to meet someone as famous as you!"

"My name is Eron and that's about everything I remember" a confused look emerged on Alibaba's face. "Uh? how do you remember your name but not anything else about yourself!?

Eron thought about it for a moment " I have no idea all I remember is waking up and then all of a sudden one of those tours appears in front of me and i find myself in some crazy ass adventure. I mean this is crazy, Where have I come from." said Eron. " For some reason I have incredible swordsmanship and I have defeated 2 monsters without even knowing how I did it.

Alibaba chuckled " This is very weird, maybe when we clear this dungeon I'll introduce you to the people I'm travelling with. I'm pretty sure one of them can help you regain your memory!" Eron stared at Alibaba ''I think I might just do that" he extended his hand out to to Alibaba and smiled, Alibaba grabbed his hand and shook it.  
" We have a deal, now all we have to do is move on."  
To Be Continued...


End file.
